


The Highlander

by Sticky_Vicky



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sticky_Vicky/pseuds/Sticky_Vicky
Summary: With her dying breath, Andraste honored Lachlan





	The Highlander

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for that community contest Ubisoft had a while ago. Unfortunately for me, I forgot to obey some of the rules (I forgot to give them permission or whatever) And was Disqualified. So I thought "Hey, might as well post it somewhere, right?

Andraste stood with her soldiers on the hilltop, watching the great river of Samurai marching through summer valleys towards Valkenheim. Towards Lachlan. Towards home. She looked upon her troops, her Viking kin, connecting shields to form a defensive wall against the tide. 

Andraste held her claymore above her head “Hold here, my Kin! Hold steady, For if we die, our families die! If we break, Lachlan breaks! Hold your shield, so your brother be saved by arrow! Strike the killing blow, before they strike it on your father! WE HOLD NOW, BECAUSE THERE IS NO ONE BUT US TO HOLD!”

The soldiers cheered as the Samurai charged up the hill, chasing the promise of glory and honor that lie behind the wall of shields. The people of the Myre smashed into the wall with blood and steel and bone, but the Vikings held strong. The Samurai died to biting swords that leapt out of openings in the wall and disappear quickly back inside. The Samurai Generals saw their conquest turning sour, and so they sent the best of their legion forward. 

From the shadows, the assassins came, and Andraste sent them slinking back to bleed. Then came their strongest, warriors as tall and as mighty as mountains. Andraste shattered them. Then came the secret warriors, practicing forgotten techniques hidden deep within the Myre. Andraste told them the simple truth of might and brawn. The heroes and legends came to meet her blade, and she banished them all to myth. For all the discipline of the Samurai, all the training, they crashed upon the Highlander like waves against the rock.

But even the strongest rock can be eroded. When the Viking shields broke, they used their swords, and once their swords shattered, they used stones. On and on the Samurai came towards their deaths against Andraste and her warriors, Viking brawn and bravery making the Samurai pay one hundred soldiers for every Viking kin lost. 

The Samurai generals looked at the bloody battlegrounds and held their heads in shame “The Vikings have won this day,” And commanded their warriors to retreat home. The few remaining Vikings voices rose in ragged cheer, but when they looked upon Andraste, their voices waivered. She bled like the Samurai had, death wounds that even the strongest succumb too. Andraste knew this too, and so she walked back towards Lachlan dragging her claymore behind her. Her Vikings begged her “Lie down general, Your wounds are great. Help will be here soon.” But she knew none could help her, and so she carried on. 

She crested the hill over Lachlan, and with dying eyes, she saw the green beauty of her home. Helped by the gods themselves, She shouted down to the town “Lachlan! Dear Lachlan! I die so your beauty may be eternal! My love for you is this great.”

And so she collapsed onto the green grass, a smile over her face as death took her to the land of peace. 


End file.
